Plotbunnies on Command
by GotItMemorized
Summary: 26 Drabbles focusing on Organization XIII. What chaos will ensue! several types of dessert will be given to whoever finds the Fruits Basket refrence
1. A little chaos is good

**A/N:** Hello kiddies. I bring you 26 some-slightly-longer-than drabbles about Organization XIII. Put each of the Organization member's names in a hat and themes in another, and see what themes I got. And this is the isanity that I got! Mwahaha.

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to KH, and we all know that if I did I'd for once be HAPPY.

Anyway! Drabbles.

**Plotbunnies on Command**

* * *

**1. Saïx – Unforgettable**

Saïx could remember when he first joined the Organization. He hated it. He wanted to leave. He wanted to die. Most of the members taunted him, for not being part of the "original six." Then he met the Superior.

"Welcome, number VII," the said.

"Number... VII?"

"We are all given numbers here. You are the seventh member to join, and therefore are number VII."

"Just... who are you?"

"We are a group of Nobodies, ones who don't really exist at all. We have no hearts, no souls... we yearn for those."

"Nobodies? No...hearts?"

Saïx placed his hand over his chest, where he could feel an empty void eating away at him.

* * *

**2. Marluxia – Camouflage**

Marluxia could never blend in, like the rest of the Organization. He could never sit there unnoticed; rather, he was always the first to _be_ noticed. One day, he decided to test his stealth.

He tip-toed into the library, hiding behind trashcans and bookshelves and anything else he could find. He found his prey.

"Hello, Marluxia."

Marluxia was stunned. "What the sh—"

He blinked, to find Zexion busying himself in a book. "How did you know I was here! Was it my scent!"

"No, it's more like your sakura blossoms are _impossible_ to not notice."

Marluxia stormed out, swearing under his breath.

* * *

**3. Xigbar – Affection**

Valentine's Day made Xigbar sick. Xigbar thought showing love to someone and giving cheesy cards that don't even reflect anything and shoving assorted almost-stale candies under someone's nose is the _farthest_ thing from appealing. That aside, he loved to pull pranks on people.

Whether it was pouring maple syrup in Saïx's shampoo, tying Xaldin's shoelaces together, or drawing mustaches on a sleeping Larxene, Xigbar loved it. He'd pulled almost every trick in the book on Organization members.

However, Demyx has never been his victim.

Since this would be his first time victimizing poor Demyx, Xigbar had to think of something special. He was looking at his papers filled with diabolical pranks.

Someone barged through the door.

"Demyx, not now! I'm busy, y'know?" Xigbar's palm met his face.

Demyx blushed a little and shoved a box in front of the older man. "For you."

The box was in a shape of the heart Xemnas claimed the Organization lacked, it was a beautiful, almost passionate, red, decorated in beautiful lacey ribbons. The sweet aroma of chocolate filled the air.

If Xigbar had a heart (the author thought he did, but damn character developing -shakes fist-), he would've melted on the spot.

* * *

**4. Axel – Tangle**

"Superior, sir, where'd Axel go?" Roxas quietly asked Xemnas.

"I don't know exactly where he went, he said he had to go somewhere to find something," Xemnas had a soft spot for Roxas. Everyone knew it. Xemnas didn't _want_ to have a soft spot for the kid though; he just needed him to obtain Kingdom Hearts. If Roxas ever found out how Xemnas was using him, he'd surely betray the Organization.

The author decided to cut to the chase, and a little while later, Axel returned and casually entered Roxas' room.

"Try knocking next time?" Roxas murmured.

"Hey, be nice – I practically chopped my ass off to find one of these for you."

"...For me?" Roxas asked skeptically.

"Dumbass. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Axel ruffled the younger man's hair.

He tossed a yellow fruit onto Roxas' bed.

"A... papou?" Roxas picked up the fruit and studied it.

"Share it with me?"

"Stupid. Of course I will."

* * *

**5. Roxas – Honey**

"Hey squirt, if you don't start actually _eating_ something, you'll never grow past my shoulder. You do want to grow, don't you?" Axel's voice echoed in Roxas' head.

"Hey, who's the shrimp down here?" He could hear Xigbar.

"I should feel exceedingly superior towards you, shouldn't I, shrimp?" he could hear Larxene asking, and then laughing at her own sense of humor – or therefore lack of.

Roxas tossed and turned, and then shot up out of his bed. "That's it! I have to grow! It's the only bloody way I'll get some respect around here." He stormed out of his room and into the kitchen, forcing the refrigerator doors open.

He stuffed everything he saw in his mouth – chicken, soda, chocolate syrup, eggs, milk, he gulped them all down, hardly considering swallowing.

Then he saw it.

The honey.

The Organization knew better than to touch the honey, as it was Xemnas' special stash. Roxas didn't care; he could get away with almost anything Xemnas caught him doing. He grabbed the oversized jar and twisted it.

"Fuck... open damn you!" Roxas twisted and twisted, but the lid was practically superglued on.

"Aha! Here we go!" Roxas grinned devilishly as he opened the jar. As he raised the lid in one triumphant hand, the jar spilled all over him.

"Roxas, what's all the noise over here..?" Axel walked in, rubbing his eyes. "HOLY SHIT."

Axel stood there with his jaw wide open, nose on the verge of bleeding, staring at a very sticky Roxas.

* * *

**6. Xigbar – Deodorant**

Most of the Organization respects Xigbar. They have to. He _is, _after all, second-in-command... but moreover, he has _big, scary guns._ They respect Saïx more as second-in-command, as he acts appropriately for the position. But Xigbar threatens everyone with his guns, and well, those aren't exactly something you'd like to see pinned your throat first thing in the morning.

Xigbar likes walking down the long Hallways that Never Were in a very conceited, egoistical manner that screamed "I'm second-in-command, bitches! Obey me!" with some maniacal laughter to follow. This particular day, Zexion was walking in his self-conscious semi-slump walk along the hallways as well.

"Oh... fuck, Xigbar, what is that _smell! _Ugh, I can't breathe!" Zexion said, suddenly covered his hand over his mouth while his face turned blue-r than Saïx's hair. "I really, God's honestly _can't breathe!_"

"What?" Xigbar asked, not stopping his walk.

"Did... you... forget..." Zexion managed within breaths. "To...put...your...deodorant...on...again?"

"Yeah, what of it? I'm going for a more 'natural' scent."

Zexion fainted.

* * *

**7. Xemnas – View**

Xemnas has always wanted a castle. For his entire former life, the Medieval Ages had fascinated him, as did the big, powerful buildings from that era. He could remember Xehanort as a child, always playing dress-up in knight costumes, and sometimes even he'd pretend to be a princess (wearing a very pretty pink dress, if I do say so myself) locked away in a tower. He would read books on the subject, and whenever he went to the beach, the first and only thing he'd do is construct a rather pathetic attempt at a sand castle (which was actually a blob, but hush, he wants the ego boost).

Now he finally had a castle to call his own. Not just one, he had _two_ castles – the Castle that Never Was and Castle Oblivion.

"Xemnas, sir, er... what are you doing...?" Saïx noticed his Superior staring dreamily into the big moon-shaped object they called "Kingdom Hearts" (everyone knew Xemnas had naming issues).

Xemnas sighed and jumped when he heard Saïx call out his name. "Wha? Why... I er... um... I was... admiring the view! Yeah, that's what I was doing."

Saïx eyed the Superior with wary eyes and noticed a bit of drool hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Were you... sleeping...with your eyes open?"

Xemnas yawned. Saïx grabbed him (by the hand, mind you) and said, "You're getting some sleep, whether you like it or not. No more Kingdom Hearts shit _or_ sex until you get some."

He could've sworn he heard Xemnas let out a slight noise in protest.

* * *

**8. Vexen – Wish**

He never understood why the others never respected him. Just because he was a little older than them doesn't mean he wasn't cool, or anything. And it most _certainly_ did not mean he was some creepy old pervert and or rapist.

And just because he spent a good majority of his time down in the castle basement working on some sort of experiment did _not _mean he didn't enjoy the company of others.

One day, Vexen checked his calendar. "...You're kidding me, right? Damn, it can't be here ALREADY!" (The author would just like to point out that it is NOT, in fact, 'that time of month' for Vexen. Thank you). He then proceeded to rip out some of his hair in aggravation at both the date on the calendar and the author's last _extremely lame_ attempt at a joke.

Vexen stormed up to his room and opened the door, slamming it behind him.

"What're you doing here?" Vexen asked bitterly into the shadows.

"So I really _don't_ get a hello, now do I?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room. **Now."** Vexen commanded, pointing to the door.

"And if we refuse?" Lexaeus and Zexion stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm not in the mood. Get. Out."

"And we know _why _you're not in a good mood. And we're here to celebrate," Zexion explained.

"...What's behind your back?" Vexen tried to take a peek, but Zexion wouldn't let him.

"Happy day-of-creation, Vexen," Lexaeus whispered, barely smiling.

"How did you find out!"

"C'mon, we've all known each other for _two lives._ You'd think we'd know when your birthday is."

"Now, make a wish," Zexion said. He twisted his hands from his back and shoved a rich, vanilla cake in front of Vexen.

Vexen closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

* * *

**9. Axel – Shoulder (this one's a bit, er...let's put it this way, if you don't like the funky sounds Axel makes, SKIP this)  
**

"Hey Roxas" Axel whispered into the younger man's ear.

"What do you want now?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Remember this?" Axel waved a somewhat crumpled coupon in Roxas' face.

"You still HAVE that!"

"Uh-huh." Axel smirked deviously. "And I want to put it into use. Right now."

"Have I ever told you that I HATE you?"

"Love you too, Rox." Axel ruffled Roxas' hair. The two retreated to the older man's room.

Saïx was walking past Axel's room at the moment.

"Mmmmmmm, Roxas" Axel chirped. "That's the spot... But _c'mon,_ I know you can be rougher than that."

Saïx's abnormally pointy (but still very sexy) ears perked up. His eyes bulged. "What on _earth_ are those imbeciles doing!" Placing his ear on the door, he decided to inspect a bit longer.

"Nnnngh, Roxas! Not THAT hard...Oh yeah, _that's_ good... don't stop..."

Saïx couldn't take it any longer; he barged right into Axel's room to see Axel on his bed with a very satisfied smirk plastered onto his face and Roxas on his knees rubbing Axel's shoulders with more of a pout on his lips than usual, assuming that's possible.

"W-what the hell... are you two doing?"

"Weeeelll... The Superior came in here and told me I needed to clean up, and while cleaning up, I found this 'free back massage' coupon Roxas made me for my 'birthday,' and since my back hurt from all the cleaning, I thought this was the perfect opportunity to use it."

"And I gave it to him _months_ ago too!" Roxas snapped.

"Your fault you didn't put an expatriation date on it, dumbass," Axel rolled his eyes. "Now massage."

Saïx scooted slowly out of Axel's room, quietly closed the door behind him, and then ran for it.

* * *

**10. Xaldin – Yell**

Xaldin has always disliked yelling. He preferred a quiet, calm environment over a chaotic preschool; ironically, that's what the Organization was. If Xemnas ever left the Organization on a "business trip" as he called it, he'd always pass over Xigbar and leave Xaldin in charge (despite the fact that he obviously favoured Saïx over everyone) because Xigbar was irresponsible, Saïx is not a pretty sight when he's pissed, and Xaldin was responsible _and _calm. And had a high ranking. However, Xaldin did not like babysitting these neophytes. He'd rather sit in his room and read, in solitude and peace, or continue working on that novel he started a while back. But noooooooooo. Xemnas just _had_ to go to the spa far too frequently for anyone's – excluding Xemnas', mind you – liking.

So, Xaldin was sitting lazily and apathetically on the Sofa (that Never Was). Xigbar and Demyx were running around doing God only knows what, Marluxia swinging his scythe like a club, ironically destroying all the plant pots and vases in the room in futile attempt to catch Axel. And Larxene was taking great pleasure in poking the stoic Lexaeus' arm, trying to see what made him tick. The other members were doing whatever the hell they wanted, and were not within Xaldin's sight.

"Haha, Flower boy, you'll _never _catch ME!" Axel smirked.

"DAMN YOU, COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU PORCUPINE!"

Axel stopped running.

"Say. That. Again." His eyes darkened and narrowed.

"Axel," Xaldin sighed, "We don't want another trip to the hospital now..."

"PORCUPINE HAIR!"

Marluxia knew that like he, Axel had a soft spot for his hair and took great pride in it. Axel, in response, drew his chakrams.

"Axel..." Xaldin warned.

"_Bring_ it Flower boy!"

"AXEL! MARLUXIA! Shut your pathetic traps this instant! If you _do_ shut the fuck up, I'll make sure the Superior never hears of this, and make sure Saïx doesn't have to _punish_ you."

Axel and Marluxia were perfect little angels the rest of the night.

* * *

**11. Larxene – Ugly**

No one ever questioned Larxene being the first and only woman admitted into Organization XIII. She wasn't particularly sensitive about it; however, she did beat up anyone who made fun of it.

But there was something that ticked her off even more.

Larxene didn't understand why it ticked her off, after all, the Organization members all preferred men to women when it comes to all that mushy shit.

"Xemnas, y'sure this is our newest member? Y'said it was supposed to be a rather nice looking girl—"

Xigbar could feel a sharp pain in his eye and it went black from there.

_And that, my only friend, is how Xigbar got his eye patch.

* * *

_

**12.Roxas – Fleeting**

There was nothing more Roxas wanted than to find out who he really was – if he was someone, at all. That was something no one could give him, rather, it was something everyone _refused_ to give him. They knew it would hurt them in the end.

"Roxas, you can't leave!"

"I'm sorry, Axel, but this is what I must do..." Roxas clenched his eyes tight.

"Roxas, don't... You know I want you to stay. You _know_ how I feel about you. You _know_ that you're just hurting the both of us by doing this..."

"Nothing lasts forever, Axel."

Roxas walked away.

Staring into the depths of the rain-soaked sidewalk, Axel murmured, "But we _are_ nothing."

_The author then resisted to worsen her SR-71 obsession and decided that it's best **not** to say "Time can solve the mystery, but love is only temporary" even though that totally suits this drabble.

* * *

_

**13. Xemnas – X-mas**

"Xemnas, sir, in all due respect... what is this?" Saïx asked nervously, watching a very, er... _overexcited,_ Xemnas smothering a tree in bright, shiny things of varying sizes and shapes.

"Oh Saïx, I got the most _marvelous_ idea while visiting Christmas Town! The Organization, it's always so... drab and gloomy... we needed something to show that we're not boring and gloomy and 'all work and no play...' we needed Christmas!"

"Christmas...?" Saïx had no idea why he was continuing this conversation.

"You know, the holiday with all those presents and cookies and the fat guy in the big red suit?"

"I do now."

Xemnas could tell Saïx was uninterested by his Superior's rather immature behaviour. He sighed and walked behind the younger Nobody, wrapping his arms slowly around his waist. "You're not taking a liking to this, are you now?" Saïx shuddered as Xemnas continued whispering in his ear. "I know something you're sure to enjoy" Xemnas let go and grabbed Saïx's hand.

Xemnas brought Saïx into the centre of the room; a small plant- hung from the ceiling. Before Saïx could say or ask anything, Xemnas' lips met his – locked.

The author then decided to stop right now to keep it at a PG-13 rating and because she is a lazy ass.

* * *

**A/N: **that's it for the first thirteen drabbles. Go to the next chapter to see the rest.  



	2. But there are limits, you know

* * *

**14. Lexaeus – Nightmare**

"Oaf!"

"Stupid!"

"Retard!"

"Idiot!"

"Fool!"

"_Lexaeus mad! Lexaeus smash!"_

Lexaeus subconsciously heard the words repeating themselves. He tossed and turned, trying to fight them. He knew they weren't true. He was a perfectly healthy mix between brawn and brains. He was smarter than his offenders. Stronger than them, too. He knew they were just stupid little twelve-year-old girls who spent their free time fantasizing about doing Axel or Demyx (and making fun of the rest of the Organization) and couldn't write on their _lives_.

Still something about them couldn't help but make the mighty Lexaeus self-conscious. He shot up out of bed, panting.

There was no way in hell he was _ever_ going on fanfiction dot net ever again.

* * *

**15. Luxord – Zealous**

"Don't you do anything except play cards?" Xemnas asked with zero interest. "Got any fours?"

"Well, why are you such an enthusiast for Kingdom Hearts? Go fish. Got any Queens?"

"At least I have an _ambition!_" Xemnas snapped. "Here, take your stupid card. Why am I playing 'Go Fish' with you anyway?"

"I'm a gentleman. I invited you, remember? And besides, Saïx is punishing most of the Organization."

"Gentleman, huh? Then why aren't you loyal to us? You don't even care about getting your heart back anymore, do you?"

"Well, I might not be _loyal,_ but I'm no _traitor_ either."

* * *

**16. Lexaeus – Brownies**

Lexaeus had a passion.

A passion no one knew about until the author decided to make it up for this fan fiction's sake. Even Vexen and Zexion, his bestest friends in the entire universe, did not know about it.

Zexion however, had noticed that Lexaeus was spending an unhealthy amount of time in the kitchen versus with himself and Vexen or in the gym (that Never Was). Not only was he spending less time working out, but he hadn't shown any signs of gaining weight, either. Zexion decided to one day observe Lexaeus and his newfound love for the kitchen.

VI instantly picked up a rich scent of warm fudge while nearing the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen, and he _never_ ran, so he must've been pretty damn enthusiastic.

"Lex...aeus?" Zexion asked, blinking.

The older man looked down and beamed an almost blinding beam. His hands, still in oven mitts, held a tray in front of Zexion. "Would you like a brownie?"

* * *

**17. Luxord – Miss**

"No."

"Yes."

"I will _not_ do this."

"You lost your own bet, Luxord."

Luxord shot the other man a glare through the crack in the doorway from his 'hiding place' in the closet.

"Come out now, Luxord."

"Not on your non-existent _life_," Luxord snapped.

"That was part of the deal though. And _everyone_ wants to see, Luxord" Marluxia snickered to himself.

Luxord stepped out of the closet. His face was smothered in mascara, eyeliner, blush, and pretty much any other type of makeup Marluxia found in Larxene's bathroom for this special occasion. Luxord's hair was decorated in dainty pastel bows, and as for his attire... well, he did _not_ want to know where Marluxia found a sparkly almost blinding rainbow skirt and neon yellow and black striped neon socks. Or where he found that tutu that the Graceful Assassin forced him to where over the skirt, or the purple tube top he was wearing either. Marluxia, the king (or Queen, whichever you prefer) of accessories, would not allow Luxord to leave the room before putting a very pretty crown on his head or a clip-on belly button ring on. Number XI was _so_ close to getting number X to wear nail polish, but he wasn't as much of a sadist as Larxene.

"Now, go out, and make sure _every_ Organization member sees you at least once."

Luxord left, flipping Marluxia off in the process.

* * *

**18. Marluxia – Leak**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

A steady rhythm, down the faucet, into the sink. Down the faucet, into the sink. Aside from that, it was silent.

Marluxia hated this silence. Even more did he hate the constant dripping.

_Drip._

_Drip._

He wanted to scream. And to rip open the sink, throw it out the window, and tie the faucet into a knot.

And frankly, that's exactly what he did.

Xemnas later entered the kitchen, staring at the gaping hole with water spurting out that used to be known as the sink.

* * *

**19. Zexion – Karma**

"Hey, Zexy, could you help me with something?" Demyx asked.

"If it involves going near the kitchen with YOU, then no," Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You know this is going to come back to you. I mean, what goes around comes around, right? Karma, and all that stuff." Generally Demyx would pester the older Nobody further, but Zexion hurt his feelings though his allusion.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in that shit," number VI sighed.

With a grumpy Demyx behind him, Zexion continued his amble along the hallways in peace – until his foot met a banana peel and his face met the ground.

* * *

**20. Xaldin – Imaginary**

Another meeting, or rather, another chance for Xemnas to hear himself talk. Nothing else really went on, unless Vexen or Saïx asks a question or two. Xaldin kept to himself most of the time, but today was different.

How Xigbar got him drunk, he did not and does not know. Either way he stood up and drew attention to himself. "Attention everyone! I have an announcement to (hic) make!" Xemnas looked up at him and blinked, but did not interrupt. He knew better than to interrupt Xaldin when he was drunk. After all, number III did have _several_ sharp, pointy spears that he could summon at any time.

"I would like you to know, that tomorrow, my lovely fiancé and myself are (hic) getting married! And you're (hic) ALL invited to the wedding!" He exclaimed, thrusting his hands into the air above his head.

"Fiancé...?" Lexaeus asked with confusion.

Axel snorted. "I can't wait to see all the little invisible children you'll have!"

"Fiancé! Wait, what!" Xigbar asked, flustered. He himself was drunk and did not realize that Xaldin had no idea what he was saying. Xigbar has been inebriated more times than enough to know how to conquer drunk-ness. "I thought we had some chemistry going on!"

The rest of the Organization resisted the urge to giggle, but remained silent as Xigbar and Xaldin had a furious catfight.

* * *

**21. Vexen – Jolt**

Vexen was walking up from the Castle basement, his makeshift lab, until Xemnas got off his lazy ass to build Vexen an appropriate one. The long walks between the basement and his room often exhausted Vexen quite exhausted. Why he didn't teleport? Simply, he thought it was in his best interest to lose a few pounds here and there.

These walks made Vexen both uptight and weak. The last thing he needed was a scare.

He could feel something on his shoulders.

"BOO!"

Vexen jumped at least a foot into the air.

"Wh-what..! Demyx, you scared me!"

Demyx laughed. "Sorry Vexen! Just thought I'd say hi!"

Vexen never understood Demyx. He didn't think he ever would, either.

* * *

**22. Demyx – Outsider**

Demyx felt strange when he first joined the Organization. It was made up of men who dedicated their lives to work and spent no time having fun.

Demyx was all fun no work.

He didn't want to be there. He didn't like the uniform, too tacky and drab. He didn't like his allies. Too uptight.

He didn't think they'd ever heard music in their lives.

He played for them. He played with everything he had; he played with all his heart, all his might.

They only shunned him more.

* * *

**23. Larxene – Gloomy**

When Larxene was depressed, she was _depressed._ Not even seeing someone being lit on fire by Axel could cheer her up. Not even Xigbar and Demyx doing their "drunk dance" could lift this mood.

Xaldin struggled to comfort his comrade. "What's wrong, XII? Did Marluxia say something?"

"Stay out of it. Not in the mood to talk."

"If I treat Demyx as my canvas and a spear as a paintbrush, would that cheer you up?" Xaldin gulped; he regretted suggesting that. _Really_ regretted that.

"Don't try to cheer her up, Xaldin. She deserves to feel this bad." Marluxia snapped as he walked into the room.

Hearing Marluxia say that made Larxene's imaginary heart break even more.

* * *

**24. Saïx – Elfish**

Saïx was a light sleeper. If Axel was making any funny noises in the room next door, he would lay wide awake in bed; same thing goes if Zexion started hissing at his puzzle book and throwing it against the wall.

Both going on at the same time was too much for Saïx to take. He stepped out of bed, containing his anger, and walked down the hallways.

Saïx knocked gently on the doors to Xemnas' room. When no answer came, he crept in.

Past the messy piles of papers, past the desk, past all the furniture, until he found Xemnas, sound asleep in his bed.

Saïx snuck in with Xemnas. If there were no signs of protest, certainly it was fine with Xemnas as well.

* * *

**25. Zexion – Petition**

Zexion stared carefully into the mirror, studying the strange break-out on his face. _Could Nobodies **have** allergies?_ He thought. _And if so, could the result be this unappealing?_ Zexion resisted the urge to touch and poke at the rash on his now swollen face.

He was never eating Demyx's cooking again. But he would be forced too, whenever it was Demyx's shift as the cook. He decided he had to persuade the other members into finding one permanent chef instead of taking turns. I mean, sure, he would miss a variety of cooking styles, from Vexen's vegetarian meals to Marluxia's Hawaiian delights. But he couldn't risk this happening to his face again.

And so, he scribbled away at a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Xaldin began reading Zexion's sheet as he handed it to him.

"A petition," Zexion replied, rubbing his cheek. "Evidently I have an allergic reaction to Demyx's cooking. So I proposed through this petition that he is not allowed anywhere _near_ the kitchen alone and that we should have only one chef instead of taking turns. Now that I have enough signatures, you are our new chef."

"Why didn't I have any input on this, if I _am_ to be the new chef?" Xaldin inquired.

"The Superior himself even signed it. I'm starting to get hungry. Can't wait to see what marvelous meal you'll cook tonight," Zexion left casually, with a triumphant smirk on his swollen face.

* * *

**26. Demyx – Quiet**

Demyx couldn't stand silence. He could feel tension rising with silence; he could almost see the ice crystals growing whenever members looked at each other. He wanted everyone to be at ease, he wanted the Organization to be like one big family.

To break the silence, he chose to bring out his sitar. He began to play. But the Organization members consisted mainly of party poopers who _enjoyed_ silence, who used the silence as time to reflect and enter a Zen-like state.

He began playing, starting off quietly and slowly, the rhythm to soon speed up. Now, Demyx wasn't particularly arrogant about his talent, but he had to pat himself on the back this time. He was happy with the Organization's reactions to his playing, and he just loved the song he was playing.

But his dreams were crushed when a near-berserk state Saïx grabbed his sitar, bent it on his knee, and Demyx watched as his beloved sitar snapped in two.

* * *

Annnnnnnnnd that's all folks. Reviews, please! -gets on her knees and begs- 


End file.
